A Shadow in the Dark
by IceCream Junkie
Summary: A scientist on Atlantis is abused. John and his team have to find the attacker before he gets what he actually wants: Dr. Elizabeth Weir. ShepWeir in later chapters, LorneOC Warning: Rape! If your not comfortable with this kind of story, don’t read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just borrowing Stargate Atlantis and it's inhabitants. I promise to return them only slightly damaged. ;-) Not mine, no money made.

Summary: A scientist on Atlantis is abused. John and his team have to find the attacker before he gets what he actually wants: Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

**Warning:** Rape! If your not comfortable with this kind of story, don't read.

Rating: M (Language, Rape and probably some comforting)

Category: Drama

Author's Note: Thanks to johnliz4ever for beta reading my story.

* * *

**A shadow in the dark**

By IceCream Junkie

_Chapter I_

"Oh come on. You did not."

Captain AJ Jacobs was smiling at Major Lorne certainly doubting his words.

"I did." the Major persisted. "At that time it seemed like a good idea. Until the MPs showed up that is."  
"Oh my God," AJ started laughing.

Today Lorne's team was exploring the city while SGA-1 was on an off-world mission. They had paired up and enjoyed not having to expect someone shooting at them any second. Lorne and Jacobs where with Dr. Zelenka who was currently examining yet another laboratory.

Suddenly Lorne's radio activated.

"Major, come in this is Collins."

Lorne tapped his headset "This is Lorne."

"Major we kinda lost Dr. Hansen."

"You what?" Lorne noticed that Jacobs tried to reach the missing scientist on her radio.

"She was with us. Smith and I just turned our back on her for seconds while we helped out Dr. Yakota. When we were done, Hansen was gone."

"Sir, I can't reach her," AJ told him. "Her radio seems to be dead."

"Okay, you two stay with Yakota. Jacobs and I are going to find the Doctor."

"Yes, Sir. Collins out."

Lorne contacted the gate room and made them look for Hansen with the lifesigns detector. Hansen would be the only person being on her own in this part of the city. Lorne swore himself to make sure the good doctor would not wander off by herself again once they found her. And if all that kept her from doing it again was that she did not have to endure the lecture he would give her about how dangerous it could be again than that was enough for him. Babysitting scientist was only fun as long as they listened to what you said.

"Major, she is just one floor above you."

"Ok, thank you."

"Zelenka, the Major and I will go get Dr. Hansen. You just stay here and don't leave this room. Okay? I don't want to have to come looking for you as well." Jacobs told him.

"Do not worry, I am busy here anyways," the Czech replied.

Once they where on the next level, they had to switch on the lamps on their P90s.

"Isn't this area supposed to be lighted?" AJ asked, seeing Lorne lift his weapon was answer enough.

Silently they went further into the dark corridor. Something was definitely wrong here. When they turned around the next corner the light of AJ's P90 caught the missing scientist.

"Dr. Hansen" she said. Taking in the appearance of the woman in front of her, the soldier's heart started racing. Hansen's hair was out of her usual tight knot. It was tangled and looked as if she'd just gotten out of bed. There was blood on her lower lip. She pressed the top of her uniform to her front but it was obvious that it had been ripped open.

Her gaze was dull and she did not seem to notice her surroundings. She squinted when the light of Lorne's P90 blinded her. Then she focused on the Major and her eyes widened with terror.

"Bitte, lassen Sie mich in Ruhe. Bitte!"(1)

Lorne retreated some steps, since it was obviouse to him that she was afraid of him even if he did not actually understand her. AJ slowly closed the distance to the other woman.

"Dr. Hansen, beruhigen Sie sich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Niemand wird Ihnen etwas tun, Sandra."(2)

She replied in the woman's native language to calm her down.

While AJ took care of the terrified woman, Lorne contacted his team via radio. "

"Everybody fall back to the transporter. We have a situation here. Dr. Zelenka, stay where you are. We're going to pick you up on our way back."

AJ was pacing up and down in the infirmary. She was waiting for Dr. Biro to finish Hansen's examination. Beckett had left this case to her after he realised what state the scientist was in. Although it seemed obvious, not only by the woman's appearance but also by her reaction towards Major Lorne, that she had been abused, AJ needed to know for sure. If it was true they had a big problem.

The door to the infirmary opened and Dr. Weir came in.

"Captain," She greeted. "Major Lorne told me what happened. How is she?"

"I don't know, Ma'am. Dr. Biro is still examining her."

They waited in silence together.

Shortly thereafter Colonel Sheppard's team came to the infirmary for their obligatory check after off-world missions. While Beckett checked on his team John stood beside AJ and Elizabeth.

"Major Lorne told me that we might have a situation here."

"Dr. Hansen was attacked while we were exploring the uninhabited parts of the city, Sir."  
AJ reported.

"We have to talk to her as soon as possible. Would you take care of that, Captain?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes, Ma'am.".

Finally Dr. Biro emerged from the closed curtain which surrounded the bed Sandra Hansen lay in.

"She needs rest. But she said she needs to talk to you and the Colonel. It seems to be very important to her. Just let her say what she has to tell you and than leave her alone."

"With all due respect, Doctor, we have to find out what happened..." AJ interrupted.

"...She does not know anything. I talked to her while I examined her. He grabbed her from behind and pushed a towel over her mouth and nose. It must have been soaked in anaesthetic because she lost consciousness right away. So whatever she can tell you can wait until tomorrow, Captain."

AJ looked at Dr. Weir who nodded.

"Take your team and make sure the area where she was attacked is searched."

"Yes, Ma'am." Radioing Lorne and the rest of the team, AJ left the infirmary and headed to the gateroom.

Elizabeth and John went over to Hansen's bed. While Elizabeth stood right next to the bed John kept his distance. He did not want to freak the terrified scientist out.

"The doctor told us that there is something you want to tell us," Elizabeth said softly.

"He... I'm supposed to deliver a message," the other woman finally managed to say. "I'm... I'm supposed to tell you that..." tears started to run down her face. "Next time..." she got out between sobs finally focussing on John. "Next time it's gonna be her."

Elizabeth starred at the other woman before finally meeting Johns eyes. The obvious concern in his eyes made her stomach turn.

* * *

1 „Please, leave me alone. Please!"

2 „Dr. Hansen, calme down. Everything is ok. Nobody is going to hurt you, Sandra."

A/N: This is my first story with more than one chapter. Yay me! I wrote everything up to chapter 5 already. I'll uplode a new chapter from time to time since im really bussy with school right now and that gives me some room to finish the next chapter. It also means you guys get something new to read even though I did not have time to write. ;-) But I'm hoping to finish this story during christmas break anyway.

Happy Hollidays everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to wish everybody Merry Christmas.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

It was 09:00am when AJ returned to the infirmary the next morning. She had stopped by at her quarters to change into civvies. She thought this might make it easier for Dr. Hansen to talk about what happened. At least AJ herself thought she would rather talk to a woman instead of somebody in uniform. It would probably feel more like an interrogation if the person who asked the questions wore an uniform.

After she met her team in the gate room last night they had searched the whole area but they did not find the slightest hint on what had happened. But destroying evidence in a city in the middle of an ocean was not too difficult. Just dump whatever you want to get rid of into the water. Nobody would ever know.

"Good morning," Dr. Biro greeted AJ. She had dark circles under her eyes which made it obvious that she had not slept at all.

"How is she?" AJ nodded towards the closed curtain.

"We had to give her a sleeping drug last night. But who could blame her for not being able to sleep after what happened to her."

"I'll need your report as soon as possible. Dr. Weir asked me to figure out what happened and find whoever is responsible. Is it okay now if I talk to Dr. Hansen?"

Dr. Biro sighed. She had preferred to let her patient rest a little longer, but she knew that the man who did this to her was still out there and might be attacking somebody else. So she just nodded.

"But keep it brief. And if you upset her I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I know Doc. Believe me, I don't want her to suffer anymore as you do. But she has to go through this eventually and it's better for everybody when it is sooner than later."

AJ walked over to Dr. Hansens bed.

"Dr. Hansen, may I ask you some questions?"

The look on the other womans face was terrified.

"I am sorry, Captain. I don't think I can tell you anything. All I know I told Dr. Biro yesterday."

"Please, Sandra. We need to know exactly what happened if we want to make sure it never happens again. Don't you want to see that pig behind bars?"

Dr. Hansen pulled the covers closer. "I just don't want to think about it anymore."

AJ sighed. "Okay, if you wish. But what if he attacks somebody else? You know he threatened Dr. Weir. I can't pretend I know what you went through. I just know I couldn't live with knowing I could have spared another woman from the same fate."

As the scientist did not reply AJ turned and was about to leave when a low voice made her stop. "

The whole time I felt as if someone watched me. I thought I was imagining things because the unexplored parts of the city always seem kind of spooky. I was with Dr. Yakota and the two Marines from your team.

Dr. Yakota asked them to help him lift something. I was checking a database which was not connected to the main database. Somebody grabbed me from behind and pressed a cloth over my mouth and nose. I tried to scream, but the guys made a lot of noise lifting that metal thing. My legs became all shaky as he pulled me from the room. Then everything turned black."

AJ had returned to the bed while Sandra Hansen was talking. She sat down on the chair next to the bed and listened. After Sandra was quiet for a while she asked "What else do you remember?"

Tears started to run down the scientist's cheeks. "When I woke up... he... I... I was laying on a table or something. I was laying on my belly. He... he was behind me. My arms where tied together and I could not move. He... he held me down while... while he..."

She could not hold her tears back anymore. AJ moved to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around the crying woman. Dr. Hansen did not have to finish her sentence. AJ realised that the other woman woke up while being raped.

"It's okay. You're safe now. If you want me to I'll arrange for a Marine to stand guard in front of the infirmary. Maybe Lt. Cadman would like to keep you company." She felt Sandra shake her head. "Ok, if you change your mind just let me know."

She held the other women for some time before she finally said

"I'm going to have to ask you one more question. Just this one and then I promise I'll leave you alone, okay?" Sandra had calmed down a little.

"Did you see the person who attacked you?"

"No," the scientist shook her head. "It was too dark to see anything. Once he was done he told me to stay where I was and count to 100. He untied my hands and left. I did not turn around."

"Okay, that's all for now. I might have to come back and ask you some more questions and I'm pretty sure you need to talk to Dr. Heightmeyer." She got up and was silent for a while. "Sandra, I'm..."

"Don't. Don't say it." AJ just nodded and left.

She hit the punchbag like crazy. After she left the infirmary she had had a briefing with Dr. Weir, Major Lorne and the Colonel. Once they were done she had come straight to the gym. She had so much rage in her. She just wished she could punch the person who hurt the German scientist. Men who did stuff like this should be castrated. That way they would not be able to hurt a woman ever again.

"I know you're angry, but I don't think the punchbag deserves such a beating." AJ just ignored her superior's teasing comment. It wasn't funny at all. She kept landing punch after punch. Lorne stepped behind the bag and steadied it. "Don't get me wrong AJ, but I think somebody else should investigate in this case. It's affecting you too much."

She stopped abruptly and he knew he had made a mistake. "It affects me? With all due respect, Sir, you have no idea what you're talking about."

The 'Sir' had sounded like an insult. She turned her back on him and was about to leave.

"It's not as if I could not understand..." As she faced him he saw the fury in her eyes. "You DON'T understand. You simply can't. If he could do this to her, he can do it to any woman on Atlantis. She had bad luck, was at the wrong place. It could have been me or any other woman on Atlantis instead of her. And I'm sorry I cannot joke about this."

"You know that's exactly what I'm talking about. You let your rage guide you. Whoever investigates in this case should be objective. You're already emotionally involved."

The glare she gave him would have killed him instantly if such a thing would be possible. He stepped closer. "AJ, you might make a mistake. You're on my team and I'm responsible for you."

"No, Major. You're not. As long as we're in the city I'm nobodies responsibility besides my own." She turned around and left. He stood there mad at himself for getting himself into this mess. He tried to tell himself what he'd told her. That he felt responsible because she was on his team. But he finally had to admit – at least to himself – that it was more than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Year everybody!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"We have no clue who did this and it's just not safe. That's why I think you should have a guard with you at all times."

She leant back in her chair before she replied. "That's ridiculous, John. There are always people in the gate room. I don't need a guard in front of my door."

He stopped pacing up and down in front of her desk and set his hands on the table.

"Dr. Hansen was not alone when he caught her."

Elizabeth leant forward and set her elbows on the table. "That is exactly what I try to tell you. A guard won't make it safer and I'm the leader of this expedition. I should not be hiding because somebody threatened me. I have to set an example, show people that there is nothing to be afraid of. That we can handle this situation."

"And that's why you have to put yourself at risk?" The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable.

"I'm wearing my headset at all times and I promise you, I'll contact you as soon as I realise something is wrong. But I will not hide."

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Yeah, once you realise something is wrong it's probably already too late." He sighed. "Elizabeth, it's my god-damned job to keep you safe. Why are you making it so hard?"

"Because you overreact Colonel." His eyes locked on hers. And he just starred at her. Was she right? Did he overreact? No, he told himself. He would take the same actions if it wasn't her.

"Elizabeth, I... I have to make sure you're not in any danger. I could not forgive myself if something happened to you because I did not take every precaution possible." His voice was calm and a shiver ran down her spine as she looked into his eyes.

"John..."

At that very moment they where interrupted by a knock on the door. Tearing her look away from John's eyes, she saw Captain Jacobs waiting. Elizabeth gestured for her to enter. "That's all Colonel."

She looked at her computer screen until he was gone. Jacobs had definitely chosen the right moment to interrupt her superiors. If not, Elizabeth might have said something she would have regretted.

"What can I do for you, Captain."

"I have an idea how we might be able to find out who attacked Dr. Hansen."

* * *

Moments later they were meeting with Sheppard's and Lorne's team. Since both teams had a good alibi for that time Hansen was attacked they seemed to be the right choice for this mission. " 

I will be on one of the piers, preferably the most deserted one." AJ explained. "It's nice weather so a girl laying in the sun won't be too suspicious. Colonel, your team will be waiting here and here," she pointed at two places on the map. "Major Lorne's team will be waiting here and there. Once we lure him out of hiding I'll alert you via radio."

AJ looked at the assembled teams. Everybody seemed to consider her plan. Everybody except Major Lorne. He seemed to be pretty pissed.

"This will never work," he said.

"Why not?"

"How do you plan on letting him know you're out there?"

"I'll make sure Laura Cadman and I are talking about it a lot. In the mess hall, in the gate room, basically everywhere." "

But it's not you he is after."

"I know. But if he can't get what he wants and I'm handed to him on a silver platter, he might change his mind."

"You really want to do this, captain?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. I know it might get dicey, but I can handle this."

The diplomat turned towards her Second in Command. "Colonel?"

"If Captain Jacobs wants to do it, we should try it. Maybe he doesn't even fall for this, but at least we tried it." AJ met his eyes when he looked at her. "Make sure you can reach us via radio whenever necessary."

"Yes, Sir."

They got up to leave. Before AJ left the room Dr. Weir stopped her. "Be careful, Captain."

"I will."

* * *

Lorne caught up with her in the next hallway. 

"That is exactly why I did not want you to be involved anymore."

She ignored him until he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the next transporter. When the doors opened again they were in a mostly unoccupied part of the city.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what your fucking problem is, Major?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her expression was everything else than happy.

"It's too dangerous." "

I'm trained in hand to hand combat. Hell, I can kick your ass any time. I can handle this.

"He clenched his fists as he got angrier. "Yes, that's what you think. But he was smart enough not to leave a trace. Do you really think you can fool him?"

"We'll never know if we don't try."

"Anna..." He run his hand through his hair.

"Why do you feel like you have to protect me, Evan? We've been through worse. The Wraith, the Genii... You never made such a fuss about them. Now there is only one enemy and we have a good chance to get him. Why is it such a problem for you?"

His jaw tightened, but he did not answer. "I think we're done, Sir." She turned around and entered the transporter.

Evan hit the wall. It hurt, but he did not care. She was right. When had he started to be overprotective towards her? She was his subordinate for Gods sake. He told himself it was just because this time she would not be wearing her uniform and a P90 but only a bathing suit. But most importantly she would be on her own. A lot of things could happen before his or Sheppard's team reached her. He just could not stand the thought that she was risking so much while he sat around and waited. He entered the transporter and went to the gym. This time it was him beating up the punchbag like crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

John and Rodney where sitting in one of Atlantis many unused labs waiting for something to happen. Captain Jacobs was laying on the peer just a few hundred meters from their position. John stretched himself. They had been sitting here for over two hours now. So far none of the teams had noticed anything suspicious.

Rodney finally dropped the portable lifesign detector. "This is ridiculous. There is nobody here besides us. We have been sitting here for two hours now. Two hours I could have been working in the lab figuring out what some of the things do that Zelenka and his team found while searching the city."

John shot him an irritated look.

"Be quiet, McKay. We won't be needing the lifesigns detector if you keep talking. The whole point of hiding is other people not noticing that you're here."

"Didn't you listen to me? This is a waste of time. If the guy was as stupid as we were hoping he should have been here by now."

"Oh and you know that why? Just shut up, Rodney. It's gonna be warm and sunny outside for quite some time. There is still plenty of time for him to show up. I bet you would not be bitching around if it was Katie Brown being threatened."

Rodney starred at Sheppard unbelievingly. Did he just imply that Rodney did not care for Elizabeth? How dare he? Elizabeth was his friend and it was important to him she was safe. He opened his mouth and was about to answer but decided otherwise and kept quiet. He picked up the lifesigns detector again and starred at it's screen with a grumpy expression.

Just some hundred meters away Lorne and Collins where hiding in a huge storage closet. Evan had started to pace up and down in what little space they had. He did not like the position he was assigned to at all. His was the one point that was farthest away from where Captain Jacobs was. He would have preferred to be somewhere close by.

Sure, Shappard's team would be able to handle the situation as good as his own, but that did not change the fact that he would have felt better if he wasn't so far away. He had already started to wonder if Jacobs had suggested this position to his team to simply get back at him for being such a jerk yesterday.

"Sir, you're still not convinced this is a good plan, right?" Collins asked him. He had been unusually quiet since Dr. Hansen had been attacked while under his protection.

"I think this plan might work. I would just simply feel better if Jacobs had taken a weapon with her."

Collins simply nodded. "If we at least knew if he's a scientist or military. I hate to admit it, but there's a chance he is one of us and if he is, Jacobs is in more trouble than she's willing to admit."

Lorne finally sat down and the two men waited in silence.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Weir frowned. It had to be here somewhere. But she had already looked everywhere for Rodney's report. Since her desk was tidy as always it was clearly not in her office. She must have left it in her room.

Elizabeth left her office and went to her quarters. She did not know what was wrong with her these days. It was hard for her to concentrate and she tended to forgot things or misplace them. Just as if somebody else touched her things without putting them back in the right place. It was probably just because what happened to Dr. Hansen still occupied her. She just hoped Sheppard and his team would catch whoever attacked the other woman today.

It was when she was nearly there that she felt like somebody watched her. Elizabeth threw a glance over her shoulder but could not see anybody. She walked a little faster. As the feeling of eyes watching her grew stronger she had to stop herself not to run as fast as she could.

She was glad when the door to her quarters finally came in sight.

She was about to run her hand over the sensor to open the door when she saw it. A little piece of paper stuck to her door. Her heart started to beat faster. Her hand trembled when she took it of the door and unfolded it.

There was just one sentence neatly printed. _'You cannot hide.' _

Suddenly she could hear steps coming closer. Elizabeth's hand shoot up to her earpiece. "John, I think he might be here." she said.

* * *

When John heard Elizabeth's shaky voice he left his hiding at once. "Stay where you are. Cadman will be with you in a second."

He then radioed Lt. Cadman to tell her to meet Elizabeth. He was glad he had trusted his instincts and ordered Laura to keep an eye on Elizabeth - if possible without her noticing.

"What are you doing?" Rodney whispered behind him. "I thought we're supposed to stay here?" John did not even turn around as he answered.

"He's after Elizabeth right now."

McKay stopped in shock as he realised what John had just said. Then he followed him as quickly as possible. He could here John ordering the rest of the team back to the gate room.

* * *

"Jacobs, he's not coming. He's after Dr. Weir."

AJ jumped to her feet, threw her book into her backpack and wrapped the towel around herself. She had to get back to the gate room. She did not even take the time to get dressed.

She was halfway down the corridor when the lights went out. AJ stopped immediately.

"Jacobs to Lorne. The lights just went out." She wrapped the towel tighter around herself and started walking slowly to where she knew the transporter would be.

"Same here. Where are you?" Lorne's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm on my way to the transporter."

"No, go back outside where you can see. I'm coming to get you."

"Major, I'm nearly there. I ... What... Hold on a second."

Lorne had started to head back to AJ's position as soon as the lights went out. Collins followed him.

"Jacobs, what's wrong?" the Major asked.

"Who is there?" Lorne heard her say over the radio.

"Jacobs?!" Lorne replied but he did not get an answer. "Collins, you take that way," he ordered hastily while pointing down a hallway. He then started to run down the other. Something must have gone terribly wrong. He could hear her breathing faster.

"AJ, can you hear me?" But the Captain did not answer.

Lorne ran as fast as he could and just hoped it wasn't too late.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know this is an evil cliffy, but it was way to tempting to ignore it. But don't worry, I've already written chapter 5. By the way, it would not have been as bad as it is now if it wouldn't have been for my "evil twin" Zoe. She helped with this ending. So I'll put at least part of the blame on her. lol 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

She ran as fast as she could. She did not even look over her shoulder to see if he still followed her. Her lungs where burning and there was a sharp pain in her sides. But she did not care. She'd rather drop dead than letting him catch her.

She had been on the radio with Major Lorne when she had noticed a movement in the dark hallway.

"Who is there?" she had asked. But she had not gotten an answer.

Suddenly the light of a torch had blinded her. She had raised a hand to shade her eyes but still had not been able to make out the person in front of her. Her radio had all of a sudden gone dead.

When the light came closer she had turned around and started running. She had glanced over her shoulder once and seeing the light moving fast towards her had picked up speed.

She stopped when she saw lights ahead of her. Her breathing was hard and she slowly took a few steps back when the light a flash light caught her.

"It's okay AJ, it's me." Glad when she recognised Major Lornes voice, AJ hurried towards him. She noticed Lorne taking her appearance in with a close look.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok. He was after me. But I think he lost me."

Lorne activated his radio. "Colonel, this is Lorne. Captain Jacobs barely escaped an attack. What's your position?"

"We're nearly back at the gate room."

Lorne cursed under his breath. "Okay, we're heading back. It's too risky. Collins, do you copy?" "Yes, Sir. I'm heading back."

"What?!" AJ could not believe what she just heard. "He is right in front of us. If we hurry up, we'll catch him."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Please tell me you're kidding me." She starred at him in disbelieve.

"I am not, Captain. I can't leave you here and I can't take you with me. It's pitch black in here. You're unarmed and not even dressed. You're lucky you were faster than him."

"But Major..."

"No 'but', Captain. We're heading back. That's an order."

* * *

AJ had her arms crossed and did not even try to hide her anger. She was wearing her uniform again as they had stopped at her quarters so she could get dressed before meeting with Weir and Sheppard. "We were so close. With all due respect I think the Major made the wrong decision."

"It was too dangerous. Captain Jacobs had just barely escaped him. It was too dark and I could not cover the hallway and keep an eye on her."

"We could have..." Dr. Weir held up a hand to stop her.

"It does not matter who's fault it is. Major Lorne made the decision which he thought was the right one."

"What concerns me more...," Rodney interrupted, "...is the fact that the life sign detector didn't pick him up. We should have been able to warn Captain Jacobs that he's there."

"Do you think I made it up?" AJ snapped at him.

"No, I am not. I'm simply pointing out the fact that he must have incredible technological abilities. We are also unable to figure out why her radio went dead."

"So we're probably looking for a scientist?" John interrupted.

"Not necessarily," Rodney said. "There are also a couple of Marines who know how to come and go unnoticed." Elizabeth's and John's eyes met. "Then it's worse than we expected.

* * *

"Follow me, Captain." Lorne snapped at her. She just rolled her eyes as she followed him to the next transporter. He was silent until they exited at the same floor they had been to yesterday. As soon as she stepped into the hallway he started yelling at her.

"Could you please tell me what the fuck you were thinking?"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest again.

"I wasn't the one who let that freak escape."

"You know, it seems as if you're determined to get raped!" They starred at each other both shocked about what he had just said.

"You're so pathetic." She turned around but he grabbed her upper arm and forced her to face him again.

"Maybe, but at least I don't try to get myself killed."

AJ raised her hand to hit him but he caught her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She struggled to get free but he pushed her against the wall so she was not able to move. Suddenly his lips were on hers. It was not a gentle kiss. It was rough and demanding.

When he noticed she got all stiff he let go of her immediately. He took a few steps back as they starred at each other.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed to say. He was mentally kicking himself. He did not know what had gotten into him. How could he kiss his subordinate and even worse a woman who had just barely escaped a sex offender?

Evan was even more shocked when AJ closed the distance between them again and pulled his head down. When their lips met again it took a while until he finally slipped his arms around her waist.

At first their lips just brushed lightly against each other. This time it was AJ who let her tongue play with his lips, demanding entrance. As their kiss got deeper, Lorne pulled her closer. He could feel every inch of her body on his. He pushed her against the wall again and she let one of her legs slide up his thigh. His lips wandered to her ear and down her throat as his hands played with the hem of her shirt.

AJ let her hands slide over his chest. A low moan escaped her throat when he nibbled at her neck. What the hell was she doing here? Evan... No, she corrected herself. Major Lorne was her superior officer. If somebody caught them making out in a hallway they would both be in trouble. One of his hands was caressing her belly which made it hard for her to think straight.

She finally managed to push him a couple of inches away from her.

"We cannot do this." She told him.

"I know." He said despite the fact that he did not let go of her. One hand stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes leaning into the touch. When she finally looked at him again their eyes locked. "Promise me you'll be careful," he asked softly.

"I will." He pulled her into a tight embrace and she wrapped her arms around him.

"We should go" he said after a while releasing her only reluctantly. He kept her hand in his until a second before they stepped out of the transporter into the hallway which let to the gate room.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to get the cliffy from last chapter out of the way. Exams are comming up so it might take a while before I update again. Sorry. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm really sorry it took me a while to update, but I had exams. I'm done now and here's the next chapter. Have fun reading it.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" AJ stuck her head into Dr. Weir's office.

"Yes, come in, Captain. Please, take a seat."

The soldier sat down across from the diplomat.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I was so sure somebody was after me that I panicked. That wasn't very professional. And it put you in danger. I'm very sorry."

AJ moved in her seat. She wasn't used to her superiors to apologise.

"You don't need to apologise, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

"Okay, then. Elizabeth. It's okay. It could have happened to everyone and I'm fine. Nothing happened. So there's really nothing you have to feel sorry about."

"Still, I should not have overreacted." Elizabeth really seemed frustrated with herself.

"Look, it's better to overreact than to be sorry afterwards. And as I told Major Lorne yesterday, I can handle this job. I think I proved that. And I'm fine. Although I might have to admit that it was a closer call than I'd expected. But please don't tell the Major what I just said. He'd never let this drop again."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"I promise not to say a word."

"Thank you. If that's all..."

"Yes, you're dismissed, Captain."

AJ smiled as she got up. "If you insist on me calling you by your first name, you should do the same. Oh and by the way, next girl's poker night is this Wednesday. Now I know there's nothing here to do at nights so you don't have an excuse for not showing up." She twinkled and left before Elizabeth could reply.

* * *

She was about to get ready for bed when somebody knocked on her door. Suddenly her heart began to beat faster. Who might want to see her at this time? Uncertain she looked at the door. Her hand tried to activate her headset but her fingers just met her ear. She had taken her headset off earlier. There was another knock on the door. She hastily searched the room with her eyes but didn't see her radio. 

"Elizabeth? It's John." Relieved she exhaled. Elizabeth hadn't realised she was holding her breath. She closed her eyes for a second to calm herself down before she put on a smile and opened the door.

"John. What can I do for you?" She just hoped he wouldn't realise her smile was faked.

He seemed a little self concious. This was something she had never seen in John Sheppard. She raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Thanks, John. I'm fine."

He did not buy it. "You sure?"

This time her smile was real. "I am. But if you sleep better afterwards, you can check my room for monsters."

He did not display the faintest smile. Instead he sounded very serious.

"Look, can we talk for a second?"

She frowned before she stepped back to let him into the room.

"Sure, come in."

He stood in the middle of the room not sure what to do or say, an uncomfortable silence settled between them.

"So? Are you going to say what you came for to say or do you just want to stand there."

John ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I think you shouldn't be alone at any time. It's too dangerous."

"John, we talked about this before. And you already signed Lt. Cadman as my shadow. That's something I still don't approve of, by the way. But that's not the point right now. What else do you want John? I'm not going to lock myself up somewhere."

"I never said you should do that. I just simply think it's not safe. But you're right. We talked about this before. That just doesn't change my opinion."

"I know you mean it for the best, but all the fuss you make about this doesn't help. On the contrary. It scares me, John. Look what happened yesterday. AJ... Captain Jacobs could have been seriously harmed because I thought somebody followed me. But it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

John started to feel the anger rising in him. "Are you trying to blame me?"

"No, I'm not. I know you just want to help. And I appreciate it. But I'm fine John. I can take care of myself."

"You know, I start wondering why I came here. I knew it would be pointless. Sometimes you're just too stubborn for your own good."

Before she could reply he turned around and left. Elizabeth took a few steps towards the door but then stopped. She hated it when he was mad at her. But she wouldn't run after him. She had not been able to change his mind before why should it be different now, just because she ran after him?

Elizabeth put on her PJs and went to bed. She tugged the blanket close around her body. She felt lonely.

* * *

Evan had avoided seeing her for the whole day. After what happened last night he did not trust himself to be in the same room with her. If he'd let anything slip he could ruin her career. They'd both be lucky if they were just be send back to earth, but they could also end up being tried by a court-martial. 

Since his team had stayed on Atlantis today, he had tried to occupied himself with everything that would keep him out of the gym, the gate room or any other part of the city she was most likely to be in. He had ended up in his quarters, writing mission reports and sorting through everything on his desk which did not take too long since he always kept anything in order. So he had asked Sheppard if he needed help with the inventory, but counting boots and other supplies wasn't easy if your thoughts were somewhere else.

When he finally went to Dr. Weir's office to hand in his reports he had hoped to see AJ. He was disappointed that she had not been there. He had stayed in the gate room for a while but she did not show up. Evan had thought about going to her quarters and making up an excuse just to talk to her but decided against it.

He reached his quarters and stepped onto something just after he entered. It was a brown envelope. He picked it up and opened it. Lorne was shocked when he saw the pictures in it. They were taken during AJ's and his conversation last night – and what followed afterwards. The envelope also contained a CD and a headset. He knew right away that it was AJ's headset.

Evan's fingers where trembling when he put the CD into his computer. He opened the audio file on it. What he heard stopped his heart. It sounded like a whip that met skin and then a woman screamed. He turned the computer off and was out of his room before it finally shut down.

"This is Lorne. Everybody gear up. He has Captain Jacobs."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I promise to update sooner this time. ;-) 


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

They were in an abandoned part of the city. Trying to move quietly and as fast as possible they were closing in on the room where AJ was. The team in the gate room had picked up her life signs. Apparently she was alone but they did not want to take a risk.

It took Lorne all his willpower not to run in there and possibly risk everybody's lives. He lowered himself onto his heels and aimed at the door. He waited until his team was in position at both sides of the door before he gave Collins the sign to open it.

The room was dark. There was just one spotlight in the middle of the room. It lighted the figure of a woman. Her hands where bound over her head. Her head was covered with a bag had sunk to her chest. She hung limb in the chains. She was stripped down to her underwear. Her torso was covered with bruises and cuts.

The team covered the room and Lorne put down his weapon. He took her into his arms to take her weight off her arms.

"AJ."

She stirred. As she realised that she was not alone, she tried to fight him. He pulled back the bag from her head. She closed her eyes against the blinding light and tried to scream, but the gag in her mouth hindered her.

"Anna. It's okay. You're safe."

He stroked her hair and undid the gag. She spit it out.

"Evan" her voice was faint.

"It's okay." He repeated. She let her head sink against his shoulder.

Collins undid the bonds. The moment she was free she fell against Lorne as her legs were unable to carry her weight. Evan took the blanket Collins handed him and used it to cover AJ's body. He then took her into his arms and carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

When the door to the infirmary opened Carson felt his heart sink. He knew right away what must have happened when he saw Major Lorne carrying Captain Jacobs. The upper part of her body was covered with a blanket but her bare legs told the story. 

"Lay her down on that bed. I'm calling for Dr. Biro."

"No," he heard AJ say. "It's okay, Carson. Just a few bruises. You can examine me."

The Scott frowned. "Are you sure, lass? I probably need to do a gynaecological test..."

"...No, you don't. He did not rape me." Lorne looked worried.

"AJ, are you sure? He raped Hansen while she was unconscious."

She looked at him. "I know he did not rape me." Her voice was firm and did not tolerate contradiction.

"I'm sorry, love, it's standard procedure." Carson answered. AJ seemed annoyed when she turned toward the doctor.

"Then get it over with."

* * *

John came to her office as soon as Lorne had reported to him. "Nobody knows how he managed to sneak up behind Jacobs without her noticing anything." He said as he dropped into the chair in front of her. 

Elizabeth rubbed her temples subconsciously. "He is playing with us, John. Carson confirmed that Jacobs wasn't raped. He just beat her up."

"I know."

She dropped her eyes because she couldn't stand his piercing gaze.

"You know what I want to tell you, Elizabeth."

He took hold of her hands which she had folded on the table in front of her. "I don't want to have to cut YOU down from the ceiling."

Slowly their eyes met. Her breath was caught as she saw the look in his eyes. Her heart started to beat faster. How did he manage to put so many emotions in one look? She didn't know. She just realised what it did to her. Or did she just imagine everything?

She squeezed his hands reassuringly as she held his gaze. Both didn't want to end this moment. John started to caress her palm. Her breathing quickened.

"Liz"

The way he said her name let a shiver ran down her spine. She closed her eyes. When she was about to say something her radio activated and the moment was gone.

* * *

It had cost him all his courage to knock at the Colonel's door. Sheppard seemed surprised when he saw him. 

"Major, what can I do for you?"

He gestured inside. "Come in."

Evan just nodded and stepped inside. John realised that whatever was on his 2IC's mind bothered him deeply. He gestured towards his deskchair.

"Take a seat, Major. Can I offer you a beer?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

John got two beers from his secret stash, opened them and handed one to Lorne.

Both men nipped at their beers for a while before John broke the silence.

"So what can I do for you, Evan?"

"He is very self-confident. He derides us."

Lorne dropped an envelope on the table. It contained Captain Jacob's headset and a CD. _The_ CD John assumed.

"I know. But that's exactly why we're going to catch him. He's too self-confident." Evan just nipped at his beer. His gaze was focused on the floor.

The Major's behaviour was odd. So John tried to keep the conversation going.

"You probably want to lead the investigations. Jacobs was on your team."

"No Sir. I don't."

John was confused. If somebody would hurt Teyla or anybody on his team he would want to get back at the son of a bitch. He had always thought Lorne was the same. Therefore his lack of enthusiasm raised Sheppard's mistrust.

"Why not?" he wanted to know. But Lorne did not answer. He just avoided the Colonel's eyes and kept nipping on his beer.

"Okay, Evan. Off the record. What is it you're not telling me."

"Off record, Sir?" He shot his superior an unsure gaze as if to determine if he really meant it.

"Yes"

"There might have been more in the envelope."

"What was it?" Evan took something out of a pocket of his BDUs and handed it over to John. He did not look at him.

Sheppard took it and unfolded the photos which were folded in the middle. He skipped through them.

"It's not her fault. I forced myself upon her." Evan said in a low voice.

Sheppard sighed. "As noble as it is to take all the blame on yourself she doesn't look as if she was forced to do anything she didn't like."

Lorne was about to argue but John cut him off. "Look, I don't care. I'm going to transfer Captain Jacobs to a different team. I think that's easier for everybody. But as far as I'm concerned I've never see these pictures."

He handed them back to Lorne who put them back into his pocket.

"I understand."

"I get why you don't want to lead investigations, but I can't do it without you and your team. We have a meeting tomorrow at 09:00am."

"Yes, Sir."

Evan got up and set the empty bottle on the desk. "Thank you, Sir. For the beer... and everything." He added.

"No reason to thank me, Major. But you better stay clear of the Captain. I can't turn a blind eye on the two of you once rumour has it you're hooking up."

"We're not..."

"I think you get what I'm talking about, Major."

"Yes, Sir."

TBC

* * *

A/N: First of all I'm really sorry that it took me longer than expected to upload this part. Also I'll have to apologise because this is gonna be it for a while. I'm very bussy with school and work and although I know how the story is supposed to continue my muse has left me and I just don't know how to start the next chapter. Sorry. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I was finally able to upload the next chapter. I tried it since a couple of days, but it just wouldn't work. :-(

As always thanks to johnliz4ever for beta reading my story.  
I'd also like to thank Fex who suggested the first sentence and got my muse working again. Without her I'd probably still be asking myself how to start this chapter. ;-)

And last but not least thanks to everybody for reviews, comments and suggestions for the developement of this story. I really appreciate it.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

He knew the Colonel was right, but as soon as he left Sheppard's quarters, Evan had just one direction in mind: the infirmary. He had to know how she was.

He entered the room just to stumble into a heated argument between AJ and Dr. Beckett.

"I won't yield in this case, lass." The Scott did his best to sound calm.

"But I'm fine. I don't get why you won't issue a clean bill of health. Those few cuts and bruises..." Carson sighed as AJ followed him into his office.

"In this case it's Dr. Heightmeier who has to issue that bill of health you're talkin' about."

"Oh no! I'm not going to talk to her. I'm fine."

Lorne watched the argument continue for a while. Seeing AJ so worked up about something... It at least seemed as if she was alright.

He finally entered Carson's office to save the poor man.

"Seems to me, as if she's all right, Doc. She's her usual self, if she's complaining all the time."

AJ spun around and glared at him. He sighed and the soft smile vanished. Instead his expression was serious.

"You know it's standard procedure, AJ. You where taken hostage. You won't go on a mission before you talked to a psychiatrist. Now come on, I'll walk you to your room – if that's ok with the doc of cause."

"Except for being pretty stubborn she's fine. So there's nothing I can cure."

Lorne smiled at AJ and indicated towards the door with a gesture.

"After you, Miss."

They walked to her room in silence. When they stopped at her door she turned towards him.

"Look…"

He interupted her before she could say anything,

"I think I should check the room to make sure you gonna be ok. There's probably nothing wrong. It's just to be on the safe side." AJ just nodded and opened the door for him.

After he had checked everything he walked over to where she sat on her bed.

"You alright?" AJ avoided his gaze as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. He knew she was not.

"You should really go and talk to Dr. Heightmeier. You'll feel better afterwards, you'll see."

AJ closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. When she looked up at him with her big brown eyes he saw the tears which where starting to run down her cheeks.

"Why does nobody understand that I just don't wanna think about what happened and get on with my life. Talking about it won't undo it."

Evan pulled her up into his arms when she started sobbing. He had never seen her in a condition like this. And what was he supposed to say? He could understand that she didn't want to talk about it although he knew it would be good for her if she did. So he just held her close and rubbed soothing circles over her back.

After she had calmed down he pulled away far enough so he could look at her.

"I know this might not be the right moment, but I wanted to tell you myself. Sheppard is going to assign you to a different team."

AJ looked at the floor and nodded. Evan let go of her and lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. We both knew this... between us... it can never happen."

AJ swollowed hard before she nodded. She did not trust her voice right now.

Evan let his fingers move from her chin to pull back a strand of her hair which had fallen into her face. His hand ended up caressing her cheek. AJ closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned into the touch. After a while Lorne broke the silence.

"I just want you to know I'll always be there for you." He knew it was cheesy, but it was how he felt and it was important to him that she knew.

It was the cold air against her cheek and the sound of the closing door that told her he'd left. Her eyes still closed AJ let herself sink onto her bed and cried.

* * *

She still had a lot of work to do but she had ended up with John in the mess hall instead. Poking his head into her office door he had popped the one question that always got her into trouble with him. 

"When's the last time you had something to eat?" When she failed to answer to his satisfaction he had dragged her off to have dinner together.

It had already been quite late so there were only few people in the mess hall. They had grabbed some food and sat at a table which stood a little bit off from the others.

"So?"

"So what?" Elisabeth asked raising one of her eyebrows at John.

"What is your petty excuse for not eating all day?"

She sighed. "In contrast to other senior staff members of this expedition I like to get my paperwork done in time."

"Well, I guess I should talk to Lorne. He shouldn't leave you waiting with his paperwork."

Confronted with John's puppy dog look all she could do was smile and shake her head.

"You are unbelievable, John Sheppard."

"Yeah, people told me that before. I was also told..."

His food seemed to be very interesting from one second to the other.

"What?" He did not even look up. "You where told what?" she asked again.

"Um... well... that it makes me even more interesting."

There it was again. That trademark smile of his that made her knees all wobbly. And suddenly it was her who looked at her plate with new interest. Just what was it about him that made her loose her cool? She had been in many negotiations and always stayed calm and unmoved by whatever the person opposite to her had done to try and unsettle her. But with him... He just needed to smile at her like this to wrap her around his finger.

He sensed that their current conversation made her feel uncomfortable and changed the topic.

"Have you already descided which team you assign that new trading mission to?"

"I thought maybe Lorne's team should go."

They finished their meal over small talk and walked towards their rooms together. When they reached John's quarters. Elisabeth stopped.

"Well, good night then, John. I'll see you in the morning."

But John did not seem too eager to part.

"Um... I thought I'll be gentleman enough to see you to your room tonight."

"John." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm fine. You don't have to bring me to my room. I'm capable of going there myself." She smiled at him.

"But it's different now, Liz." He did not even notice how he'd called her.

"It's not, John. Stop worrying." She then turned around and walked away.

"I never will." He murmured while watching her go.

She entered her quarters and took off her uniform jacket. As she threw it onto her bed something caught her eye. On her pillow lay a red rose. A slip of paper was attached to it. With trembling fingers she grabbed the paper and unfolded it. It had just one word on it. _Soon._

* * *

Suddenly it was dark. The lights just turned off. Hoping it was just a simple malfunction she tried to feel her way towards the door of her quarters. But the door did not open as it was supposed to. It opened just a few centimetres before it stopped. She pushed her fingers into the opening and tried to push it open the rest of the way. It wasn't easy but finally the gap was wide enough for her to slip through. The swushing sound of the closing door behind her freaked her out. Scared she spun around. 

Again the lights turned off and she turned her back to the now closed door. She felt safer that way. She stood still for a moment thinking about what to do. She wasn't wearing her headset. She was alone without a possibility to call for help. Finally she walked slowly down the hallway towards the centre of the city. Suddenly a light turned on and blinded her. She covered her eyes with her hand. The figure of a man appeared in the light. But to her he was just a black shadow in front of the light.

She wanted to turn around but she could not move. Paralysed she just stood there as he came closer. She opened her mouth but could not scream. He was close now but he still was only a black shadow to her. Then he reached out to touch her cheek...

Screaming AJ sat up in bed. Her heart was beating furiously and adrenalin was pumped through her body so that she was wide awake in an instand. She reached for the lamp on her bedside table and turned it on. Her eyes scanned the room carefully. When she was sure that there was no one else in the room, AJ wrapped herself into her blanket again. She pulled her legs to her chest and hugged her pillow tight.

He got her. Even if she physically got away. He had managed to hurt her more than his brutal blows ever would have. Once more she was afraid of the dark...


End file.
